mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Riflekind
The Strife Specibus riflekind has been used by many people in the Homestuck universe, including Jade Harley, Eridan Ampora, Mom and Grandpa Harley. __TOC__ Hunting Rifle This is the initial weapon Jade uses in her Strife Specibus. This hunting rifle is used by Jade in Strife with her dead Grandpa and her dog, Bec. She only makes sound effects when attacking her Grandpa, and Bec dodges each bullet by twisting reality. At one point, both Jade and Bec ride on top of one of the bullets fired by Jade by means of Bec's powers. She trusts her hunting rifle, and Grandpa would give her hell if he saw her leave the house without it. Harpoon Gun Jade Harley also owns a harpoon gun and when she wants to sneak out of her house without Bec's knowledge. She does this after her dream sequence to figure out what is in the Frog Temple. The harpoon rope is stranded on one of the frog temple pillars, and it stays on top of the pillar until the Exiles find it in the distant future. Mom's Rifle Little is known about this rifle, not even its name. It is only seen in Mom's hands during the End-of-act 4 animation. Blunderbuss Grandpa's weapon of choice. Tends to be before use. A single shot is enough to take out a Basilisk or blind a giclops. Girl's Best Friend Jade combined Dave's Midnight Crew Poster with her rifle to create this. The number of Diamond Grist used to create this (500,500, which in roman numerals is DD), the presence of a diamond on the gun, and its name (a reference to the term "Diamonds are a girl's best friend"), makes this weapon a reference to Diamonds Droog. Green Sun Streetsweeper Jade combined her Green Sun bedsheets with the Girl's Best Friend to make this. It's unknown if it has any special powers, though since one of it's components is the Green Sun (or at least portrays it) it might have First Guardian powers, which makes for a ridiculously powerful gun, giving us a reason as to why this thing is so goddamn expensive. Proton Cannon Jade tried to make the Proton Cannon, but it cost a fuckton of Grist, much, much more than the other items she created in her Alchemy binge, which were already ludicrously expensive. The Proton Cannon originates from the Marvel vs. Capcom series. It can only be used when Jade is donning the Iron Lass Suit, as a reference to Marvel vs. Capcom (the game from which its sprite was ripped from) where Iron Man uses this as a special attack. Ahab's Crosshairs A blue harpoon gun with lightning coming from the tip. It is strapped to the back of the bunny contained within the green box from Jade. It is named after Captain Ahab from Moby Dick, who died trying to harpoon the titular white whale. The bunny also wields the Royal Deringer, the Quills of Echidna, and the Warhammer Of Zillyhoo. Instead of actually shooting harpoons, Ahab's Crosshairs fires a massive laser at its target, which is capable of doing an absolutely immense amount of damage, if not killing its target in a single hit. A bigger version of it was found in a ghost ship on Alternia on a particularly hard Flarp campaign by Eridan Ampora along with Vriska Serket's Fluorite Octet. He then sent the code to Jade, so she could alchemize it and use against Rose. In the same way that the Quills of Echidna are a reference to Jade's denizen, Ahab's Crosshairs perhaps reference Cetus, Rose's (speculated) denizen, who takes its name from the constellation "The Whale" (and when Eridan was first , in which he killed a white whale with it). "FFFFFF" is the hexidecimal code for the color White, and "WW" could imply "whale," as spoken by Eridan. The Crosshairs is said to be "about the most powerful weapon the kind abstratus will allow", implying that it could be the ultimate or penultimate rifle. Eridan makes Jade alchemize Ahab's Crosshairs after she begins her game session, but she believes it to be a "legendary piece of shit" and discards it. The amount of Build Grist needed when she alchemized it is one number to 16,777,216, which is the number of techniques that Vriska's Fluorite Octet can do (and also the decimal value of FFFFFF); Vriska and her dice are often paired with Eridan and his rifle, respectively. Category:Weapons - Homestuck Category:Weapons Category:Homestuck Category:Inventory Category:Inventory - Homestuck Category:Homestuck Trolls Category:Kind Abstrata